


Homestuck x Modern! Male! reader

by FreeCatnip329



Series: My Homestuck AUs Reader-Inserts [4]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Male - Freeform, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader-Insert, male reader - Freeform, modern reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 09:18:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17118617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreeCatnip329/pseuds/FreeCatnip329
Summary: When the war breaks out in Alternia and twelve trolls are forced into exile on an alien planet (thanks to a technological device in tests demonized as "transporter"), they would never expect to find themselves in the middle of an empty field miles from any civilization or intelligent life forms.Well, almost....Oh, did I forget to mention that they are in a snowstorm?-Published on Wattpad by "HealerSilverEyes"-MALE VERSION OF THE ORIGINAL FANFIC





	1. About prologs, wars and snowfields

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Homestuck x Modern! Fem! Reader](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15074993) by [FreeCatnip329](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreeCatnip329/pseuds/FreeCatnip329). 



War, blood, death,...

All these things were the daily bread of the inhabitants of Alternia.

The war, which had barely begun a few sweeps ago, had already killed more than half the population. Thousands of lowbloods died, along with numerous highbloods, and even two fuchsia bloods were killed; food was scarce and almost all the hives were destroyed, leaving lots of helpless trolls out in the open, with only their own means to survive. Even the young were affected! Lusus were scarce, and many little grubs were condemned to a fatal destiny in nature without any guardians to protect them from danger. The jade bloods also feared for the health of the Mothers Grub, who seemed to begin to suffer the consequences of lack of food and water.

But, why was this war happening? Well, it all started with a low blood rebellion led by an adult troll with mutant blood, better known as the Signless or the Sufferer (because of the multiple assassination attempts by the highbloods).

This ‘small’ revolution led by lowbloods soon had the support and admiration of more than half of the Alternian population (obviously lowbloods or slaves), and eventually even a few highbloods had joined them; the most famous were a cerulean blood pirate, who was known by the name of Marquise Spinneret Mindfang, and Neophyte Redglare, a teal blood legislator.

So, getting back to the subject; Alternia was involved in war, hunger and violence. So, there was only one option left: exile.

But where? There was no place in Alternia that was not under the command of her Imperious Condescension or the danger of the revolution.

Well, that is the reason why 12 of our protagonists were at this moment gathered around the strange machine located in the middle of what could once have been a ruined hive.

But these were not 12 normal kids, no, these young twelve trolls were the direct descendants of 12 very important trolls in the revolution... or in the dictatorship of the Alternian empire.

But that is another story, and it will be told on another occasion.

Returning to our current situation, the female jade blood (better known as Kanaya Maryam) looked up from the device to look at the other eleven aliens gathered in the room.

"Are You Sure That This Is Totally Reliable?"she asked, a slight maternal and worried voice.

"iit'2 our la2t chance" the team's hacker (Sollux Captor) responded. Despite the lisp, his voice was more serious than usual, making clear the situation in which the twelve young trolls were.

Several of the trolls nodded.

"Let's )(ave )(ope" the only fuchsia blood (Feferi Peixes) said with optimism. However, and despite her high blood, she had no more reason to be happy than the others. Remember when I mentioned the two fuchsia bloods killed? Well, not all of the revolution was so ‘pacifist’, and many trolls preferred to take these matters into their own hands, killing and organizing massacres against royalty and other highbloods. This, as you may well suppose, put the future heiress in a situation of extreme danger.

Several seconds of silence overcame the comment, after all none of the trolls had much to say; if everything went well they would have the opportunity to go to a place totally unknown to them, but safer than Alternia. If, on the contrary, it did not work, it was practically certain that not all trolls could survive until the end of the war.

At the end the same yellow blood from before was the one who interrupted the uncomfortable silence.

"are you ready aa?" he asked, turning to the female troll closest to him.

AA (or Aradia Megido) raised her head to look at her matesprit. Her eyes, which in the past had been completely ghostly white, were now yellow with a small black pupil in the center, exactly the same as those of any other young troll, and only distinguishable by the small burgundy iris that was beginning to form as part of her imminent maturity, and that indicated her blood color.

The young troll blinked, free of her deep thoughts, and lifted her head before nodding, giving the signal for everything to begin.

Then the alien hacker crouched and began to enter codes and passwords into the strange machine (which they had decided to name "transporter"), in a decoding language so complicated that the vast majority of the trolls in the center of the room could hardly have understood a little bit.

Slowly the machine started to light up, warming up while several of its buttons were illuminated with powerful lights, which made some of the trolls back off a bit. On the contrary, the burgundy blood female came closer; Suddenly her entire body seemed to acquire a darker, more ghostly aura, and the temperature of the room of the destroyed hive seemed to drop a couple of degrees. Slowly the hand of the rust blood descended towards one of the main screens of the machine, the only one of them that was still off, and stopped a few centimeters before.

She frowned and her breathing became erratic, while slowly the cold atmosphere began to increase, focusing on the hands of the young troll. At last her eyes suddenly opened, and with a strong gesture the cold stopped, while the screen lit up quickly. Aradia turned her head to look at Sollux, and he frowned as he quickly adjusted the last codes.

"are you all ready?" the young troll's voice was the last thing the trolls heard before they quickly began to hold their hands, while the machinery began to heat up more and more.

When this soon reached its maximum temperature the psionic installed a last code quickly, and got up to grab the cold hand of his matesprit, while with the other he pushed the lever of the machine...

And then the whole place was shrouded by a strong, bright white light.

...

In a distant galaxy, on an unknown planet, inside a spacious house in the middle of a huge snowy field, lying on his bed was a young human called (y/n).

Of course the male human was not aware of the situation that developed parallely, thousands of light years from his home; in fact, at this time the boy was not aware of the lives of many of his near ones, but that was what it has to be in the middle of a field miles from the nearest town.

Our protagonist sighed, looking away from his (your mobile phone) to look towards the nearest window, where outside the snowstorm continued to develop at its most violent moment. He frowned, knowing that there were still several days until the weather improved minimally, and he lay back on the bed, looking with longing at the white landscape, and silently wishing that, for once, something different would happen...


	2. About dogs, cats, snow and trolls

You turned around while you were still sleeping, your muscles tensed when you felt something small and furry crawling next to you under the blankets of the bed.

Suddenly you opened your eyes and there it was (your dog's name). The small (dog's breed) barked happily and quickly started to started trying to climb you when it saw you were awake. You laughed, rolling on the bed and making a mess with the sheets while the small (dog's color) dog was still tickling you with its small body. (Name of the dog) had been your first and (as yet) most durable pet. Your parents gave it to you when you were still at the tender 7 years old age and it had become your best and most adorable Christmas gift of all times.

(Dog's name) was a small (dog's breed) dog, who always played with you, licked your face when you were sad, and who loved to sleep next to you. You adored it, and it had always had a small place in your heart, even when it did not always behave quite well...

Carefully you grabbed the small dog and got it out the bed, before you put on your old rabbit-shaped slippers and got up.

You two walked to the kitchen, and then you started cooking a big breakfast with eggs, bacon and (your favorite juice / smoothie / coffee).  **(NOTE: you can change the type of breakfast if you do not like it for the fic)** That definitely was one of the best advantages of being alone in the middle of nowhere: you could eat whatever you wanted.

But how did you get there? As is often the case, the truth is almost always the simplest and most disappointing answer. You see, your great-grandmother had this (HUGE) super old piece of land in the middle of nowhere (your parents kept saying that it had been a kind of hostel, although you doubted the facts) and when she passed away the place was inherited directly by your parents. Originally the idea was to sell it, but due to some problems with the location and the lack of buyers, not everything happened as they expected and, when the winter holidays arrived, the house was still without a single available buyer. So, (and because nobody took care of the house and in general everything in the property) your parents did not have a better idea than to make you stay to take care of it durin EVERY DAY OF THE WINTER HOLIDAYS.

Yes, that's how your parents were.

Basically... you had been put against your will to take care of an old house, miles away from the nearest town. And, although at first everything had gone more or less well since the beginning of this snow storm going to the town to talk to any other person (or looking for some kind of entertainment) had become almost impossible.

You sighed depressed: 5 days later and you definitely believed that death from boredom was a real possibility. You did not even have WiFi to entertain you or talk to your friends!

_ Meow. _

You opened your eyes, suddenly looking at the little hairy ball that was rubbing affectionately against your legs. Oh, yes, you had also found this little friend living in the attic of the house during one of your first days, shortly before the snowstorm started. The young (cat's color) cat seemed to be a female, which you had found out (thanks to the veterinarian of the town) was pregnant with a small litter of kittens. Immediately your maternal instincts had turned on and now the small cat (whom you had decided to name (cat's name)) was officially part of the family.

"What happens (cat's name?)" You asked, crouching at its level under the table "Is something wrong?"

The female cat meowed again and approached one of the windows covered by long curtains, gently scratching the wall beneath it. Intrigued by its strange behavior you got up and pushed aside the curtain...

Your eyes opened to your new vision, it was a miracle! It had stopped snowing! You honestly did not believe that this weather would last long enough to go anywhere far away from home, but you were definitely not going to waste an opportunity like this.

Smiling openly you scratched behind the ears of (cat's name), who purred complacently and quickly ran to your room and changed to warmer clothes, preparing to go outside as soon as possible.

Once you were dressed and ready you opened the big entrance door, letting the cold morning wind immediately hit your face. You smiled and took a step toward the outside of the house, letting your boots slowly sink into the fresh snow.

You were definitely going to enjoy this.

...

The first thing that Nepeta Leijon saw when she opened her eyes was white...

And everything else too.

White, white and more white, there was white everywhere! Great hills covered in white, almost as if they were completely completely made of sugar! Even the huge brown trees that could be seen in the distance were also covered by the strange substance!

But it did not smell like sugar, she thought sniffing the air carefully. Slowly the young troll brought her nose up to the strange white substance covering the ground until she touched it for a second. A chill ran down her back. Ahh! It was cold and wet!

Everything was really cold in that place, the olive-blood troll thought as she clung to her long garbardine, the shivers and chills now running all over her body. Her mind went back to her old cave with her warm and hairy lusus, immediately missing the warm weather of her old home.

The truth was that the trolls were not made for cold weather. Their thin, gray skin could only provide them with a much lower amount of heat than a human's, and the higher the troll's blood the lower temperature.

Wait, the others! Her friends! Equius! The cat-loving troll turned in all directions only to realize something...

She was completely alone.

...

Not far away from there, two more trolls experienced a similar situation. The taller, a highblood known by the name of Gamzee Makara, opened his eyes when he suddenly felt that his whole body was cold… unusually cold... Immediately he realized that he was not in Alternia: this place was a much more... white... and cold.

The impressed troll took a step forward, unfortunately without noticing the four-wheel device that was at that moment collapsed and half covered by the snow in front of him. As a result, the tall troll stumbled over the device and, consequently, over the troll fallen a few centimeters away.

A small shriek came from the mouth of the troll on the ground, a bronze-blood also known as Tavros Nitram.

"I'm SoRrY tAbRo" the purple-blood troll apologized when he recognized his friend, and quickly pulled himself off the low-blood troll.

"WhErE wE aRe?" he asked.

"..., i DO NOT KNOW" Tavros raised his head up to look at his friend "uH GAMZEE, cOULD YOU HELP ME, uH, tO GET OUT OF HERE?" he said gesturing towards the big pile of the strange cold white mass that was piling up on his legs and his wheelchair.

"WhAt?" Gamzee then realized the uncomfortable situation of his friend "oH yEs, Of CoUrSe BrO".

The taller troll began trying to pull the four-wheeled device covered in the strange white substance but, to the misfortune of the two trolls, this seemed to be hooked.

"uH, w-wHAT DO WE DO NOW?" the bronze-blood troll asked, his body began to tremble, although he did not know if it was because of fear or cold.

The other troll, ignoring that (without being buried in the strange cold earth) he was beginning to suffer the same reaction, cleaned the snow from the lowblood troll and he slowly slipped one arm below his knees and the other behind his back, and lifted him up in the air.

The truth was that Tavros was quite light, his two paralyzed and weak legs were just weak muscles and bones. This, added to his natural strength due to his high blood, made it easy enough for Gamzee to lift the little lowblood troll, who quickly blushed a light bronze-brown.

"LeT's Go FiNd ThE mOtHeRfUcKiNg OtHeRs, TaV" Gamzee said as he walked away with the troll still in his arms, leaving the four-wheel device behind.

...

Terezi Pyrope was confused. Unlike the aforementioned trolls, she had woken up a while ago, and since then the young troll had been walking, trying to find something or someone in that strange place. She was really confused; No matter what she licked, everything always tasted like white, and her smell it was not helping much either. Her nose felt strange... as if it was full, even though she still could smell some things (usually white).

So, unable to orient herself and without the help of any of her companions, the teal blood troll walked without direction through the strange place, her body began to tremble violently as time passed. This increased to the point where she felt that, if she could not find a source of heat soon, she would faint in the strange, soft white earth.

She was thinking about this when suddenly she felt something hit her in the back, and instinctively turned around, hitting the unknown creature with violence as her nose got up, trying to detect the smell of the stranger.

"neyh!"

Terezi opened her eyes. "3R1D4N? 1S TH4T YOU?" she asked, looking at where she thought the sea dweller had fallen.

Eridan raised his head from the ground to look at the blind troll. "yeah, shit, wwho more wwould it be?" he yelled, picking up his rifle from the ground and getting up. The violet-blood troll looked at his partner, the truth was that she did not seem to be very well; her face was flushed with teal and she was trembling violently (although he should not say that, considering the way his body was shivering at that moment), and the fact that she was looking to the opposite side while talking to him told him that no, she probably had no idea who he was.

The female troll frowned; yes, it was definitely him. She could barely be happy to have to be with the sea dweller, but if that meant there was a chance that the rest of her friends would be fine, she was more than willing to do it.

"4ND TH3 OTH3RS?" she asked, still looking towards the opposite place.

Eridan sighed and turned her (a little violently) to the right side. "i do not knoww, wwhen i opened my eyes it wwas only me" he turned around while checking his rifle.

"so far you are the only one of us i havve seen"

Terezi inclined her head, thinking deeply. The male alien interrupted her "come on, wwe havve to leavve this place before one of us starts to freeze"

The sea dweller began to walk in what was probably a random direction, clearly suggesting that the teal-blood troll should follow him. She frowned because of this again, but then started to walk behind him.

It was not like she had any better option anyway


	3. About tea, talks and technological devices

_ Crack, crack, crack. _

The snow creaks under your feet covered by thick boots, your breathing creates small white clouds above where the (f/c) scarf is tied to your neck. Your body, at this moment covered by approximately three different layers of clothes, manages to maintain a medium temperature that, in some way, seems to compensate the difficulty of movement in most of your joints because of the clothes.

You walk slowly, your look focuses on the huge white landscape that stretches before you; large fields completely covered in white, only differentiated by the occasional hills of snowy pines, and the small trail of fine footprints on the snow, of which you are guilty.

Everything was so cold, so equal and yet so different...  _ so beautiful. _

Thinking that way would not be so strange that someone would want to build a hotel in that place, well, at least it would not if it was not for the weather.

Speaking about the weather, you raised your head to observe the sky covered by white and light gray clouds. You really were not sure how long this could last and, without any computer or reliable source of information to check the duration of the good weather, you preferred not to risk yourself and stay close to your  ‘refuge’ . It was not exactly normal for such a strong snowstorm to stop so suddenly, and you were not very positive about the possibility that it would stay this way for a long time.

You sighed, beginning to think that it would be better for you to come back already; your fingers protected by gloves were beginning to stiffen, and you suspected that this was not exactly good news for you. Although you could not blame anyone but yourself for that, and the various snowmans and different snow figures on the path were proof of that. Well, maybe you just got a little too excited...

You started to turn around, towards the house, when suddenly you were interrupted by something.

_ Crack. _

Shit. Okay, you were sure that it was not you: you did not even take a single step! So that could only mean one thing...

There was someone else there.

Feeling how the panic filled your body, you began to turn around very slowly, trying with all your strength to avoid making noise. Good God, who the hell could be here?! You were literally IN THE MIDDLE OF NOWHERE, and that without counting the snowstorm that just happened a few hours ago. So... you only came up with three options:

1) Some kind of robber who (somehow) was trying to steal in a property in the middle of nowhere??

2) It could be a wild animal that got lost and accidentally ended up near your house, and you heard it stumbling over a branch... or something like that.

3) The loneliness was really starting to affect you and you were hallucinating, to the point when you thought you were hearing strange noises.

Be that as it may, you slowly began to walk towards the place where you heard the noise, fearful that (even though the possibility was minimal) the first option would happen. You walk for a few meters and...

Oh shit, it really happened.

Right in front of you, and half hidden in the snow was a... young girl? You were not sure... Her black curly black hair was loose and fell down her back even in her unconscious state. Her clothes were short and torn, what you would definitely not recommend, especially considering that practically half of her body was sunk in the snow. However, that was not the strangest thing; the weird girl seemed to have some kind of orange ram's horns coming out of her head, and her skin was an unnatural pearl gray.

You jumped instinctively back as soon as your brain managed to assimilate what you were seeing. Shit! Was she even an animal? What the hell...?

Wait. Oh god, she was waking up.

Slowly the strange creature with human likeness began to open her eyes, showing how the two were yellow with only a small black pupil: almost the same as a cat's. Her body was trembling violently, although it was not really hard to know why. The female-looking creature raised her head obviously confused and disoriented.

"s0llux?"

...

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!"

Panic and confusion spread among the six trolls gathered in front of the big hollow pine. Yes, you heard correctly: of the 12 companions who had started this trip only six were together at this time, and that was the main reason for the alarm among the trolls that formed the small group.

"ii already told you ii do not know" the irritated voice belonging to Sollux Captor answered,just slightly lower than that of the cancer. The self-appointed team leader (Karkat Vantas) proceeded to shout a series of curses at the yellow-blood troll, who seemed to ignore him while he was hurriedly checking data on a small electronic device.

“ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME, YOU FUCKING ASSHOL-”

"Alright, Let's All Calm Down" the jadeblood troll we previously introduced as Kanaya Maryam quickly interposed between the two trolls. She tried to calm the troll of mutant blood, while Sollux continued to check the screen of the small machine, apparently without noticing or worrying enough about the situation.

A few meters away the three remaining trolls tried to put their thoughts in order. Feferi Peixes, the already named fuchsia-blood, could hardly believe the situation she was in. Half of her friends were lost on an unknown planet! The pisces could feel the guilt stirring her belly, while the rest of her body began to tremble because of the cold.

Beside her, and suffering a similar physical reaction, although slightly milder, was a highblood of indigo blood known by the name of Equius Zahhak. The strong troll had been watching the whole situation since the beginning from behind his broken sunglasses.

However, no type of sunglasses could hide the worry that inside made the highblood regret; Among the missing trolls was his moirail, Nepeta Leijon, probably lost and trying to find them at this time. Equius did not feel worried because she was weak or something like that, he knew his moirail enough to know that she was perfectly capable of surviving on her own, probably much better than all the trolls gathered at that moment. He had observed her during her long hunts under the moonlight of his old planet, and he had helped her pack herbs and prey (despite his disappointment because she still ate meat) to preserve them until the lean season.

But it was only the strange weather that was causing the troll of indigo blood to worry; he had never seen anything like this, the strange whitish substance that covered the floor in large heaps and that occasionally fell like tiny, thin pieces from the sky seemed to have an extremely low temperature, to the point of making a stiff feeling and a strange tingling spread through his fingers just by holding it for a few minutes. He of course knew that lowbloods had a higher body temperature than highbloods, but stil itl seemed worrying...

Last but not least, next to the two highbloods was the last troll of the group, a cobalt-blood named Vriska Serket. Although most people who knew her called her "bitch", the female troll seemed to be the calmest of the whole group. It might have seemed that she simply did not care, but on the contrary, the situation of the 12 trolls was clearly developing inside the head of the highblood troll, weaving plans and possible situations and escapes in the same way that a spider weaves its web.

But this did not look good at all.

...

"So... trolls?"

Aradia nodded slightly, the warmth of the small cup in her hands slowly extending all the way to her body. Gently she lifted the fine piece of antique china to her lips before letting the familiar, comforting taste of tea fill her mouth.

Since the beginning of the war, resources (which were already quite scarce) became even more difficult to obtain. The water was scarce, except for the unwary who dared to enter the territory of the sea dwellers, no self-respecting troll would do something as stupid as spend his little money on ingredients for drinks. Thus, the only types of  ‘teas’ that the low bloods could afford were those made with the few wild plants (the few that were not poisonous) that could be found in nature. Which, to tell the truth, did not taste very different from normal water.

The burgundy-blood troll licked her lips, enjoying the strong taste of the drink that the strange alien called  ‘tea’. She raised her head to look at the young creature sitting in front of her, watching her with a look of curiosity and confusion on his face, no doubt it had been strange for the troll to see a creature of (s/c) skin and without horns when she woke up. Her body felt extremely cold and stiff then, and for a moment the fear of being alone with that creature in an unknown place ran down her back in the form of great chills.

However, most of the fear (though not the distrust) suddenly disappeared when the strange creature leaned on the ground near her and carefully helped her out of the mound of white earth in which she was trapped. Aradia tried to stay on her feet, unfortunately discovering at the same moment that her legs did not respond too well when she accidentally fell over the alien of strange clothes. He seemed to take it better than Aradia thought, picking her up and helping her to get to his hive, where he had given her some strangely soft blankets to help to warm her up.

Finally he had appeared with two cups filled with strange (color of tea) liquid, which he had presented as  ‘tea’ and he had given her one of them, before beginning to interrogate her. "(y/n)" (as he had told her he was called) had asked her about her species, her name, her  ‘house’ , how she had got there... and she had answered her as well as she could.

(y/n) observed the strange girl "Aradia" while she slowly drink the content of her cup. Probably if someone had told the young human just a few hours before that he was going to meet an alien he would have answered him/her that he/she was crazy (and then she would have been surprised to find someone in the middle of nowhere with him) and yet: what other logical option was left? The gray skin and the horns seemed certainly real, and there were not many other options for her to have arrived here, much less after a snowstorm.

On the other hand, if her story was real... wow, did that mean there were more aliens lost for the property? In the cold? For their own sake you expected them to have a better body temperature than Aradia's...

Well, luckily, you had made a decision at that time.

"How many more are there of you?"

Aradia seemed to hesitate before looking at the alien eyes, looking for any sign of greed or bad intentions, without results. Inside the troll struggled, she was still not completely sure about her, well, he had helped her and had taken her to his hive, which was probably much more than a unknown troll on her ancient planet could had done. On the other hand, the others were still outside... Sollux... and her friends.

At last the Aries seemed to make a decision, raising her head to look at the young girl, a new energy in her yellow alien eyes.

"we were twelve when we started... me included" she said.

You nodded and got up, leaving your empty cup on the table.

"Well, Aradia, let's find your friends".


	4. About rescues, cold and more trolls

Two shadows walked silently through the great snowfields. The first, a young human almost 13 years old, as you may have guessed it was you. Equipped with your backpack (filled with blankets, a flashlight and a couple of bottles of hot water) and warm with your winter clothes, at this time you were preparing for a rescue mission. Beside you was Aradia, now dressed in some of the most appropriate clothes for the cold weather that you had been able to find inside the old cupboards of the huge house. Curiously, the ones chosen by the troll seemed to be of a dark burgundy color, combining with the rest of her clothes, but who were you to criticize the alien fashion sense?

A couple of minutes of walking later, and after carefully checking the areas near the house without results, you decided to stop the alien female, a new idea floating inside your mind. You proposed separating so that you could search in more territory in less time; you would go to a area with pines to the left, while she would go to a more spacious part to the right, and you would meet there after a while, whatever the results...

The atmosphere seems much quieter at the same moment when you are alone again.

On second thought, what are you doing? You literally end up going out during snowstorm danger just because a supposed alien (which you just found and decided to drag to your home) lost ELEVEN of her companions, and it is likely that they may be in danger. Ok... you can tolerate that but..., what about them? You just have no idea what they can do or how they can react when they see you, you are a totally different species after all. Will they distrust you? Will they try to attack you? All those thoughts only get you to regret even more of not having any kind of self defense weapon with you...

However your thoughts are suddenly interrupted when your ears decide that it is a good time to detect the sound of footsteps on the snow in the distance. For a moment you freeze, your breath is stuck in your throat, before your brain finally understands (by the remoteness of the sound and the way it continues indefinitely) that whoever is there must not have noticed your presence for now.

You breathe deeply to help calm you down, and cautiously begin to walk closer to the sound. Step after step you begin to feel as you approach the place, while any hint of calm that you could have kept until that moment slowly fades away. You're pretty sure that, if it were not for your determination and the crippling fear that they might realize your presence if you do, at this moment you would already be running for safety.

But despite everything, and the insistent survival instincts that hit your head begging you to get out of there, you keep going, and soon you are rewarded for what is probably the second strangest view of the whole day.

Two. There are two of them.

...

Feferi shivered, another violent chill ran through her body in what was definitely not the first time, much less would be the last, in the last hours. The young pisces gently rubbed her arms, which at this moment felt as cold as the strange white earth under her feet, and breathed slowly, watching as her hot breath created small white clouds in the cold air. Her body trembled violently no matter how hard she tried to ignore it, and the young heiress knew that she could not continue that way for much longer.

"How Do You Feel, Dear?" a soft, motherly voice spoke close, and the fuchsia-blood raised her head to look at Kanaya, who at this moment had a worried look on her face.

Feferi tried to smile at her friend, although the result was not so good due to the violent chills and tremors that she was experiencing. The jade blood frowned, and she turned her head trying to find some kind of heat source that could help the female highblood.

The clothes really had been a big problem; only Karkat, Vriska, and herself had brought warm clothing to the unknown planet, and Kanaya knew that leaving any one of them without theirs would do nothing more than pass the problem on to someone else. Both she and Karkat had only fine sweaters above the waist, and Vriska (who barely had a short T-shirt and an old jacket) clearly could not handle her body temperature much better than Feferi or Equius (who at that time was in a situation quite similar to that of fuchsia blood, but milder) without them.

The rainbow drinker sighed and simply pulled Feferi closer to her, making her bare skin and fine clothes come into contact with her thin sweater, trying to help raise her body's temperature. Feferi exhaled slowly, instinctively moving closer to the extra heat provided by her friend's body.

She frowned again, worried.

...

Tavros clung to Gamzee's shirt, his paralyzed legs still touching the loose polka-dot pants of the highblood. The bronze-blood was trembling violently, but to his concern not so violently as his friend, who at this moment seemed to strive to walk with the lowblood troll in his arms despite the great chills that ran all over his body.

The disabled troll could not help frowning at his friend's situation and, like so many other times in his life, wishing he could be able to move his legs again, even if it was just to give him some relief. But, as in the rest of the occasions, his desire must have been ignored by whoever the divinity was up there...

Feeling like impotence hurt in his chest more than the freezing cold the bronze-blood bit his lip lightly while he watched the landscape, looking for any signal of any of his companions, without success. He turned his head to another direction, and immediately his back tensed and a squeak came out of his mouth when his alien eyes focused on a strange creature a short distance away.

And (e/c) eyes looked back at him.

...

You shuddered when a shrill scream came directly from the throat of the smallest of the two aliens. He looked quite young, almost the same age as Aradia (and that, you guessed, it must have been more or less yours), and he shared the same skin and horns colour that, in his case, were elongated and more like two huge handlebars of a bicycle. The young alien was being carried by his companion, who had long, disheveled curly hair and large wavy horns. Neither of them seemed to have very appropriate clothes for the winter, which told you that:

  1. a) Actually neither Aradia nor any of the other trolls knew that they were going to go to a place with such cold weather.
  2. b) Did they know but decided to simply ignore it???
  3. c) Why do you still bother making assumptions when you are literally next to two aliens who you do not know what they can do to you?



You were still stuck thinking about point c) when the taller troll, which until this moment had been carrying his partner, stops at the other's scream and turns his head to look at him, allowing you to see the white makeup that covers most of his face.

"WhAt'S wRoNg, BrO?" he says in a voice that, being honest, does not seem too... sober? He looks up from his terrified companion and his eyes quickly focus on you "WoW, mOtHeRfUcK".

Immediately your brain FINALLY starts working again, and you raise your hands in the air, trying to look as least threatening as possible.

"Hello?" your voice hesitates a bit at first, while you try to transmit as much tranquility as possible in this situation "it's okay, I promise I'm not dangerous and I'm not going to hurt you, OK?"

The reactions are varied; the one with the Capricorn sign in purple on his shirt seems curious, looking at you almost hypnotized as you approach cautiously. On the contrary, the one with the bronze Taurus sign seems terrified, his hands cling tightly to his partner's shirt while his body trembles, with what could be cold or terror.

Slowly you begin to lower your hands as you advance, until you are in front of the two aliens, whose yellow eyes look directly at you.

"Are you... trolls?" you question gently, getting a slight nod from the taller one. You sigh, relieved of at least not having confused with their species

"Well" you speak slowly "my name is (y/n), and as I said before I DO NOT WANT TO HURT YOU, I just want to take you to a safe place, okay? It's to keep you from freezing out here."

The small one relaxes, although only a little, and the older one looks at him doubtful before turning his head to look at you again and finally nodding.

"... SuRe SiS" he speaks again, his voice still sounds as strange as the first time.

A small smile of relief takes your face. "Follow me" you say, guiding the two on the way back to the meeting point, but suddenly you stop in your tracks.

"Wait a minute," you say, turning to look at the shy troll who is still in the taller arms "Are you okay? Are you hurt or something?"

He seems surprised by your question, and for a moment his eyes look down shyly, his cheeks blush in an unnatural bronze color. "m-mY LEGS, i..., i CAN NOT MOVE THEM..." he says with a tone so ashamed and insecure that it makes your heart shrink for a second.

"Oh... I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to offend you," you say, regretting the possibility of having opened up old psychological wounds. He looks at you in amazement, almost as if he expected you not to apologize to him or make fun of him instead. In Alternia disabilities or mutations were considered a sign of weakness, and most trolls with them were left to their own devices if they could not keep up with their peers. For a troll who could not move his legs (as was his case) every new day could mean a death sentence, and this would probably have been the same fate of the young Taurus if it were not for the help he had received from most of his friends, especially the purple-blood troll who was carrying him at this moment.

Ignoring the troll with the impressed look, you turned around to start pointing the way to both of they, walking ahead during the whole journey.

A few minutes later and at last the three of you had arrived at the meeting point, where you were impatiently awaiting the arrival of Aradia, partly worried that everything would not have gone well and the young troll would have been lost in the spacious private property.

And you would have kept thinking about that if it was not because in that same second you felt like something (or someone) threw himself on your back and grabbed you, before you felt like you were suddenly pushed down. Obviously you fell, your face landed on the thick layer of snow that covered the ground, while the weight on top of you (which was now was clear that it was a living being) moved above you, quickly positioning himself on your back, what made impossible for you to get up. You shook, trying to get the snow out of your face and your mouth slightly open in amazement. Slowly you turned your head to the side, ready to see who had been your attacker and the culprit of your fall...


	5. About searches, EVEN more trolls and... fainting?

Difficultly you turn your head, ending face to face with the small troll (at least from your perspective lying on the floor with her on top of your back, and compared to the height of Aradia and the other two trolls she seems slightly short) whose yellow eyes are looking directly at you. Her hair is short and wild, black like that of the rest of the trolls. On her head she wears an electric blue hat with a small white cat face drawn in the front, strategically placed under two holes for the horns that make them look like two cat ears. The paint is worn and slightly cracked in some places, making the drawn face look much older than necessary. It's the first alien you see that is dressed with more than only one color, and the olive green trench coat, too long at your point of view, stands out. At least this seems to do its job keeping at least a few minutes away from the freezing the slightly trembling alien.

":33 <* ac pounces on the unknown intruder, trapping him like an unsuspecting prey *".

Her voice is sweet, and for some reason it seems to combine with her adorable and catlike appearance. As for what she says... is she roleplaying? Why does she speak in the third person? What kind of name is AC? Is that even her real name?

While your head is still occupied in these questions, someone else seems to recognize the catlike alien.

 "NePeTa?"

The female raises her head, and for a moment her mouth opens in amazement looking at the two trolls that just a few seconds ago you were leading.

":33 < gamz33? tavros? what are you doing here? where are the others?" she asks.

"uH, wE... hE BROUGHT US HERE" the shy one says, and you can imagine how cold he is just by the way you hear his teeth chatter "w-wE DO NOT KNOW WHERE THE OTHERS ARE..."

You're pretty sure the other alien (the one with the white makeup on his face and the purple  sign of Capricorn in his shirt) is about to speak, when suddenly the situation is interrupted by another voice joining the strange dialogue.

"wait!" You make an effort to stretch your head and your eyes finally manage to see Aradia, who runs to the place, her hair moves with the cold wind that started only a few minutes ago. She does not stop until she faces the alien dressed in olive green, who raises her head to look at her curiously "he is the 0ne I t0ld y0u ab0ut"

":// < ... oh..."

As comical as it may seem, that is the only thing she says, and, just a second later, you feel like all the weight is being removed from your back. Carefully you get up, shaking the snow off your body. You sigh and raise your head to see the olive troll, who now shrinks slightly, while Aradia directs a pleading look at you.

You raise an eyebrow with confusion. "What?".

":(( < ... i am sorr-i mean! *ac laments having attacked the kind alien... * " she murmurs, her sweet and kind voice is tinged with shyness and regret. And then you understand: oh god, does she think you're going to leave her out here just for that? Oh poor thing... it would never occur to you to do something like that, no matter how annoying or stupid the person was... _You could never do something so evil._

You smile kindly at the worried catlike alien, carefully to not to scare her. "It's okay, I know you did not do it on purpose, I really... I don't really care" she blinks and her mouth opens slightly, she really seems surprised at how good you are taking things. A small childish laugh escapes from between your lips as the memories flow to you. "Besides, it's not even the first time that someone just pulls me into the snow," you say, gently rubbing the back of your neck; maybe you get a little bit too excited playing in the snow... just maybe...

The alien blinks again, before finally a childlike smile breaks through her face slightly flushed with a soft olive green blush, and she makes a sound that (you could have sworn) it sounds exactly like a purr.

":33 < * ac thanks the cute alien fur his help! *" she speaks again and...

... Wait, cute?

You ignore your new thoughts, and you make an effort to talk with the almost invisible blush on your cheeks being noticed as little as possible by any of the aliens near you.

"Y-Yes, err... you're welcome! W-Well, now we'd better go back home and find something to warm everyone, right?"

You do not hear the soft murmur that is Nepeta's laughter before she and the other trolls (most of whom at this moment had some kind of expression of surprise or curiosity on their faces after seeing the scene between you and the alien of olive clothes) nod slightly, many of them impatient to be closer to even the smallest source of heat.

"Then let's go," you say, turning around and, with the help of Aradia, beginning to guide the three new trolls in the road to the large and comfortable house of average temperature. Or at least that's the way it is until, in the middle of the road, the same alien from before, "Nepeta", decides to stand in the middle of the road, her head tilts slightly pointing towards a distant area of pines of the great fields of the property.

"What happens?" you ask.

"..." she makes a small pause while closing her eyes, her head is stretched a little more in the aforementioned direction. The position reminds you of when a cat tries to hear the sound of a prey in the distance.

":33 < there is someone else here"

...

Silence, that was the best word to describe Terezi's situation at this moment. She was cold, lost, and with only the sound of Eridan's footsteps in the snow to accompany her in this strange white place where she was. Her nose had gotten worse, and now that strange sticky liquid kept coming out every time she tried to breathe deeply. The few colors that her defective sense of smell still allowed her to detect alternated between the white of the place and the dark brown of the strange trees against which she had more than once crashed, leaving to her unappreciated companion of violet blood to guide the way.

And suddenly the footsteps stopped.

"WH4T-"

"shut up, i heard somethin"

And indeed, he had; Eridan had just heard the footsteps belonging to a small group in which, he did not know, there were several of his companions and the ‘human’ alien who was guiding them around the place at that moment. The male troll kept his rifle high and cautiously approached the area where the sound came from.

What happened next was very confusing for the teal-blood troll located a little further back. Probably if someone (someone with the same orientation skills that she had at that time) had described the next scene she/he would have started describing the great crack of a nearby tree branch moving away and a scream, immediately followed by what sounded like a hit, and more screams and shrieks of varied voices. Familiar odors immediately came to the troll female's nose, slightly diffused by her momentary loss of her sense of smell. The first one was the purple... deep and strong purple, with slight traces of facial paint and old smell of faygo... olive green, dew and wet earth, wild herbs of her home planet... bronze and slight traces of lusus' hair, burgundy, death, earth and ashes... yes, it definitely had to be them. However, there was something else, a smell that she could not recognize as familiar... (f/c) and... (your favorite fragrance)?

Terezi muttered something in confusion, but she soon was interrupted by a not very friendly grunt and a too familiar voice...

"fuck, get awway from me fuckin land dwweller!"

And another one not so familiar...

"What the hell?! Is that a rifle?! DOES HE HAVE A RIFLE?!" Terezi could not understand why the voice reacted like this for something like a rifle, in Alternia the weapons were something more than normal for anyone who was lucky enough to be able to afford one... or get them by other methods. She muttered something again, her confused head beginning to spin and her arms and legs starting to feel stiff from the deep cold.

You separated for a moment your look from who, you thought so far, was the most rude and obvious sign of your cultural difference with the alien race and you turned to look at the other female alien. Obviously she was cold; she was trembling, her cheeks and nose were illuminated with a teal blush, but the strange color did not prevent you from feeling sympathy and concern for the alien on the verge of freezing. God! What the hell was wrong with these aliens and the short clothes?!

Now a little bit more worried you managed to contain your anger with the strange alien with the violet cape and the glasses and... gills? Shit, you should ask later. Instead of that at that time you made an effort to fix the situation with the male, who, although he did not seem to take anything sympathetically your words and refused your insistent attempts to help him get up off the ground (where he was since you had accidentally hit him with one of the branches of a nearby tree due to panic by his weapon the first time you saw him), he did not make too many criticisms (at least not out loud) when you offered to take him to a warmer place. And the reason clearly ran through his body in the form of violent chills, slowed slightly by his apparent warm clothes, scarf and cape (well... that was a progress...).

Meanwhile the rest of your companions of another species seemed to try to warm up the female who, you just noticed, wore some strange red glasses (maybe that was how the alien sunglasses were?) and explain her the situation. Once everything seemed to calm down a little more you came back to somewhat uncomfortable direct them to the way to your house, luckily without no more interruptions on the way there...

...

Nepeta purred complacently, approximately fifteen minutes had passed since the strange alien had brought them to his hive, and the olive-blood alien had enjoyed each one of the seconds in front of the "fireplace" (that was how (y/n) called the strange but amazingly warm construction), wrapped in soft and warm blankets as if they were the best in her whole life. The others also seemed to be enjoying the new warmth; Tavros and Gamzee were wrapped in blankets, sitting together on the "couch" (another one of the strange words of the alien), Eridan was standing in a corner, wrapped in his own cape after repeatedly rejecting (in a way that Nepeta did not think was kind) the blankets of the alien, and Terezi seemed to start to recover slowly, her face was a little bit less teal, while she clung to her own blankets not too far from the olive-blood troll.

A noise came from behind, and the lowblood turned to see how Aradia (who incredibly seemed to have been protected from the cold thanks to the strange clothes of the alien) and (y/n) walked towards the room talking, the concern made the alien of strange pink skin frown.

"The snowstorm is starting again, if we want to have any chance of rescuing the rest of your companions we have to go now..." Aradia nodded with an aura of concern on her face to the words of the male alien, who spoke again thoughtfully.

"We have checked the north area of the property... so if they are around here they have to be in the south..." he said and then nodded, as if he was trying to reinforce his confidence in his words "I'm going out"

(y/n) gave a small smile to Aradia when the troll immediately offered to go with him, quickly followed by the small olive-green alien, who jumped like a rabbit at the slightest thought of finding her lost moirail. He gladly accepted their help, but had to reject that of the other troll guests, who were clearly also eager to help their lost friends, but it was even more clearly for (y/n) that it would not be good for them to return to the cold so soon.

So the young human quickly got some warm clothes for the catlike female alien, and the three went out again, hoping to find the rest of their companions.

...

Feferi was not cold. No, she really did not feel cold at all; the cold had stopped long ago, replaced by a strange feeling of numbness in her arms and legs, and in general most parts where it had attacked to the fuchsia-blood, and yet she could not say which one of the two (numbness or cold) was more unpleasant.

The sensation of rigidity remained while her companions surprised welcomed the arrival of Aradia and Nepeta, along with the strange new alien. Feferi would have liked to interrupt the dispute that immediately arose among her companions to say that she thought it was quite reliable and kind from him to invite them all to his hive to warm up, but she felt too dizzy and numb to get up from the ground covered with the strange, white, cold earth. Why was she still trembling? She did not feel cold anymore... She was no longer cold...

Why did she not stop shaking?

Why did her legs and arms feel so numb?

Why did she feel so... _dizzy?_

...

You were right, you were COMPLETELY RIGHT: they were there. And you were a fool by thinking that you could just go and convince them all to go with you... agg, it had already been luck that none of the others had attacked you simply by approaching them from behind! Why the hell did you think you could convince the rest of them just by being nice?!

Ok... sincerely you could not have had space in your chest for nothing but happiness and pride when you saw Aradia and Nepeta meet again with their partners, who for the first time since the scant five minutes that you had been here seemed to have happiness on their faces just by seeing again their lost companions, and their attention seemed not to be completely focused on their more than obvious discomfort due to the cold.

It really was a shame that you had to be there...

You sighed as you watched the small discussion between the group of aliens in front of you, while you leaned against a tree, among other things afraid that some of them would attack you if you try to talk with them, while secretly listened to the conversation, pretending to watch to another place...

"WHAT THE HELL GIRLS? HAVE YOU GONE CRAZY?!".

"Karkat, Please Calm Down. Clearly They Are Just Trying To Help Us"

":33 < it's true karkitty! he's nice! why can't you come too?"

"D --> Nepeta, I'm afraid that this time I share the opinion of the lowblood, it could be dangerous for you".

You recognized the familiar sound of a childish grunt before the female olive troll's voice spoke again ":(( < i can defend myself!"

"i am with him"

 "aa?"

"OH MY GOD, DO YOU REALLY BELIEVE HIM? WHO THE FUCK TELLS YOU THAT ‘THAT’ IS NOT GOING TO ATTACK WHEN HE HAS US WITH HIM?!"

‘That’?! What the fuck?! That's it! that guy just crossed the line! You quickly stood up, for the first time being face to face with the alien who is simply treating you like a serial killer and had referred to you like an FUCKING ANIMAL!

"Sorry, but to begin with, I AM NOT A ‘THAT’, and you can not talk to me just like that" you said, your fury clearly legible in your voice. However, the alien in the gray sweater and with the extremely high voice did not seem intimidated.

"DO YOU THINK I AM AN IDIOT?! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU TO COME HERE AND TRY TO TAKE US? YOU HAVE TO BE REALLY A MORON IF YOU THINK WE'RE GOING TO FALL FOR SOMETHING SO FOOLISH!".

"What?! Why should I want to do something like that?! I'm just trying to help! You clearly need some kind of heat source right now" you said, pointing to the way the other aliens trembled and shivered violently, near to you and the stubborn alien with rounded horns "Unless, of course, any of you have a strong desire to have HYPOTHERMIA" you practically ended the sentence shouting.

That did not seem to do more than just annoy the other alien, who finally started shouting REALLY LOUD (later you would thank to god for being in the middle of nowhere and that nobody could hear the embarrassingly loud discussion). You in turn kept responding with all your strength, which ended pretty quickly in the two locked in a noisy discussion. Well... to be honest, things may could be getting a little violent at that point...

_Flop._

Your screams, complaints and insults are suddenly stopped by a thud, like something falling on the snow, and you both turn at once to look at the strange troll dressed in fuchsia...

... who is lying on the ground, unconscious


End file.
